bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Razenoid
Razenoid is a demonic spider/dragon-like BakuTaxtix Bakugan in the fourth season of Bakugan, ''Bakugan Mechtanium Surge''. He is the Guardian Bakugan of Mag Mel, and plays a big role when Titanium Dragonoid loses control of his powers that Code Eve gave him. He absorbs Drago's powers to make himself much stronger. He also absorbs energy from battles in Bakugan Interspace to gain more Chaos Energy so he and his master, Mag Mel, can be free. His Mechtogan is Dreadeon and his Mechtogan Titan is Razen Titan. Information Description A Bakugan with a most fearsome appearance. Metallic scales that cover his body protect him in battle from damage. He strikes fear into the bravest of opponents when he attacks with razor sharp claws. The long reach of Razenoid's arms and the coiled strength of his tail brings targets well within his reach. Always ready to pounce on his opponent, the speed of Razenoid's attacks give him a huge advantage in battle. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Razenoid and his master Mag Mel committed cruel acts of genocide before Mechtanium Surge started, as a result they were sent to a different dimension and were put in some sort of webbing causing them to be restrained as well as feel the same exact pain of one another. In Interspace Showdown, Razenoid appeared in Titanium Dragonoid's visions when Dan was battling Ben alongside Mag Mel. He also appeared in Dan's nightmares the night before the match. As Drago began to lose control and tore the arena, Razenoid used that to his advantage and absorbed his power to get stronger. In Mechtogan Mayhem, as Dan and Drago were practicing their new powers they lose control of them again. As Razenoid absorbed more and more of Drago's energy, he became powerful enough to spawn a Mechtogan, Dreadeon and he spawned it at the exact time as Drago spawned Zenthon but unlike Drago he managed to defeat/tame his Mechtogan easily. In Tri-Twister Take Down, Razenoid introduces his ability to produce Chaos Bakugan and he created a Pryus, a Haos and a Darkus Cyclone Percival. They were later given to the Tri Twisters by his master (Mag Mel). In Agony of Defeat, when Dan and Drago were brawling Anubias and Horridian, a vision of him and Mag Mel appeared in front of Dan and Drago, which made them think they are battling them instead of Anubias and Horridian. This causes Drago to lose control yet again and to make matters worse. Drago then summons Zenthon but he doesn't know it and makes everyone realize he created Zenthon. This caused Dan and Drago to get disqualified and bounced out of the tournament. In BakuNano Explosion, he creates another Chaos Bakugan because his master (Mag Mel) told him to and this time he managed to create a Pyrus and a Darkus Flash Ingram and 2 BakuNanos called Shoxrox. In Return to New Vestroia, he appeared in Drago's vision and made him pass out. In Chaos Control, Mag Mel makes him create another Chaos Bakugan, Iron Dragonoid and give it to Anubias to defeat Dan and Drago on New Vestroia. After Anubias loses, he appeared behind Mag Mel when he was talking to him and when Titanium Dragonoid tamed Zenthon he lost the power connection that he once had we Drago during the battle and was surprised that Drago broke free from him. Also in the same episode it seems that Razenoid has a Mechtogan Titan (Razen Titan), which was just standing behind him. In A Royale Pain, he was again briefly seen behind Mag Mel and was listening to what his master was saying. In Mind Search, h''e was again briefly seen in Dan and Drago's vision. In ''Re-connection, he was seen behind Mag Mel while he was talking to Sellon and Anubias. In Triple Threat, he was shown gaining massive energy along with Mag Mel. In A Hero Returns, he alongside Mag Mel gained enough energy to free themselves and then started attacking Gundalia. In Gundalia Under Fire, he spawned his Mechtogan Dreadeon, fought against Titanium Dragonoid and Zenthon; and won. In'' Battle Lines, he was briefly seen behind Mag Mel. In ''Unlocking the Gate, he will summon Dreadeon and fight against Titanium Dragonoid and Zenthon. ; Ability Card(s) * Flash Eclipse: * Expeditious: * Meteor Elimination: Game Razenoid is a BakuTaxtix Bakugan due to that it has a G-Power wheel on its bottom half which is visible after being closed. It also has a metal waist plate, two metal tail-like feature and silvery painted lower parts. A hole is located at the back and one on each side of the upper body of it to connect to BakuNano. It has a mouth that can be opened. He will be released in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. A Ventus Razenoid has 700/750/800/900 Gs and a Darkus has 500/700/800/900/1100 Gs. An Aquos Razenoid in BakuSurge is 650/750/850/1000 Gs. An Aquos Razenoid in the BakuTriad has been seen with 650/750/850/900 Gs. An Aquos Razenoid in a BakuSolo has 700/800/900/1000 Gs. Haos Razenoid has 500/800/850/900 Gs, while in the Trinity, it has 600/700/850/1050 Gs. It is also available in Combat Darkus with G-Power unknown. Trivia *Razenoid is the only Bakugan left in the anime that hasn't been shown with a BakuNano. *Part of Razenoid's name (Razen) is half of the name of one of Linehalt's abilities, Razen Breaker. *Razenoid's legs sort of resemble the legs of the robots of "The Joining" from the television show, The Batman. *In the Game, he can support three BakuNanos. *In the Anime, his bottom half has a red rectangle-like streak, but the toy form doesn't. *He is voiced by the same actor that voiced Sabator. *His hands/claws seem to be very similar in shape and size to that of Bolcanon. *Razenoid and Titanium Dragonoid were the first Bakugan in the anime to have spawned a Mechtogan. But Razenoid can also spawn Chaos Bakugan. *Razenoid appears to be larger than a Mechtogan. Another similarity to Phantom Dharak who was slightly bigger than Blitz Dragonoid. *He sounds a bit like The Joker in the television series The Batman ''when he laughs. *Razenoid's name contains "Raze" which means to destroy. This is highly appropriate given his destructive, bloodthirsty and violent nature. *From the pandemonium shown in Dan's visions in Triple Threat, Razenoid and Mag Mel will be the second villains that invade Earth, after Naga. **They would also possibly be the 3rd villains to threaten the the Earth, if one includes Zenoheld wanting to use the Alternative to destroy the Earth and Naga invading it. **They could be the 4th villains if one goes as far to include that Barodius would have had eventual designs of conquest of Earth. *He has a connection to Drago, as Drago is the last descendant of the first two Bakugan. It's possible that Razenoid is one of the Bakugan that the Ultimate Warriors were based on, maybe he is a twin from the original Dharaknoid or because he is Phantom Dharak as some fans believe. But Wavern said that he and Mag Mel were familiar to her so this may not be true, although it makes sense. *When Razenoid said, " I am you and you are me," he may be referring to the fact that Phantom Dharak got possibly sucked into the Sacred Orb. When Drago inherited the power of the Sacred Orb, he may have absorbed Dharak, too. This gives some more proof that Phantom Dharak may be Razenoid. But this is a speculation, though. *Razenoid's legs look like crustacean legs. *He has similarities in appearance to the Marvel Comics symbiote Venom. *Razenoid was first shown in his Ball Form in episode 19. Gallery Anime Razenoidms3.JPG|Razenoid taming his Mechtogan Razenoidms1.JPG|Razenoid's eyes Razenoid4.JPG|Razenoid Zwms1.JPG|Razenoid trapped Razems2.JPG|Razenoid gaining energy Razmel1.JPG|Razenoid and Mag Mel Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0042.jpg|Razenoid and Chaos Bakugan eggs Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0055.jpg|Razenoid appearing to Drago Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0003.jpg|Razenoid Dreadeonms9.JPG|Razenoid and his Mechtogan Titan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1_1_0002.jpg|Razenoid and Mag Mel Razvstd.PNG|Razenoid and Mag Mel vs. Drago and Dan Kuso Magraz.PNG|Razenoid and Mag Mel Mag Mel.JPG|Mag Mel's and Razenoid's artwork Picture 65223.png|Mag Mel and Razenoid in the intermission 2011-05-22_1809.png|Razenoid opening a Gate Screen shot 2011-05-23 at 2.46.41 AM.png|Razenoid using an unknown ability Razenoid1.jpg|Razenoid breaking free Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 1 2 1 0017.jpg|Mag Mel and Razenoid 2_1_0003.jpg|Razenoid using '''Flash Eclipse' bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0016.jpg|Razenoid proclaiming that Gundalia will burn. 2_1_0006.jpg|Razenoid against Titanium Dragonoid MagmelRazenoidsplitscreen.png|Razenoid and Mag Mel are calling Dreadeon Screen shot 2011-06-12 at 11.52.58 AM.png|Razenoid using Expeditious Screen shot 2011-06-19 at 10.02.25 AM.png Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0004.jpg Game File:Razen_ventus_close.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (closed) Enu.jpg File:Razen_ventus_back.JPG|Ventus Razenoid (open) File:71xEWCzhBnL._AA1152_.jpg File:71tlgZdpEBL._AA1152_(1).jpg File:Razen_Darkus.jpg|Darkus Razenoid File:DarkusRazen.jpg File:toys_models-img600x450-1291245743pp0p4x46630.jpg File:Subterra Razen.jpg|Subterra Razenoid SubterraRazen.png HaosRazen.png DarkusRazen.png DarkusRazentop.png HaosRazentop.png File:$(KGrHqMOKpIE0U64y,NrBNWn0jQ3Yg~~_3.JPG Photo219.jpg|on top left 341q2341234.PNG Photo on 2011-04-16 at 14.21.jpg 100 0190.JPG Quick Boost.png 71b0YNXqreL. AA1024 .jpg imagesCA0OXWVM.jpg|Razenoid packaged with Haos Deezall, Copper Slingpike and Gold Hammermor Bakugan Dimensions Darkus Razenoid.png Razenoid BD Description.png pyrusraz.JPG subterrarz.JPG ventusrz.JPG aquosrz.jpg haosrz.JPG darkusrz.JPG clearrz.JPG Razenoid Combat.png|Combat Razenoid Combat_Razenoid.png Darkus_Razenoid_BD.png Haos_Razenoid.png Ventus_Razenoid_BD.png Subterra_Razenoid.png Pyrus_Razenoid.png Aquos_Razenoid.png Clear_Razenoid.png razenoid1.png razenoid2.png razenoid3.png razenoid4.png razenoid5.png Arazen.png SRazen.png 1200.png AR.png AquosRazenoid.png ClearRazenoid.png DarkusRazenoid.png HaosRazenoid.png PyrusRazenoid.png SubterraRazenoid.png VentusRazenoid.png Others Razenoid-300x200.png MS Mag-Mel 1600x1200.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Villains Category:Bakutactix Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Characters